


A True Walk of Shame

by IndieCent



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad end, Exhibitonism, Extreme Humiliation, Humiliation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: After being on a team with Velvet for more than a year, Coco decides that it’s about time that she has the sort of fun with her faunus teammate that she’s been wanting ever since they met. It’s too bad that Velvet doesn’t want the same thing.





	A True Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a desire to read more of my work, you can check me out at indecent-rwby at Tumblr! You can similarly find information on how you can get me to write a story for you there.

“Velv?” A voice called from over the changing-room door, making a pair of rabbit ears twitch to attention.

“Yes, Coco?” Velvet stared at her reflection in the mirror, observing how well the latest dress fit her. The answer was not very well. “I think this dress is too big.”

“Yeah!” The voice, Coco, seemed somewhat happy with that, though Velvet didn’t really understand why that would be. She considered questioning it, but Coco cut her off by speaking again. “Someone actually needs that dress, so would you mind handing it to me?”

“Oh, sorry!” A bit of guilt bubbled up in Velvet’s chest even though it wasn’t her fault, leaving her trying to shed herself of the large, flowery piece as fast as possible. As soon as it came off, she carefully folded it and handed it over the door to Coco, where she felt it instantly leave her hands.

Hoping that the other customer received the dress, Velvet sagged slightly and looked around for her clothes, hoping to avoid standing around in her underwear. It took just a moment to stop her leggings, but the rest of her clothes eluded her eyes. Where were they?

As she began to look around, somewhat worried, Velvet started thinking about her day up until then. Coco invited her out shopping for the first time, and it was fun, so far! But her confidence failed her with nearly every piece of clothing Coco gave her, with most being too revealing for her modest tastes, or requiring a chest that reminded her of that blonde freshman. In every case it left her feeling somewhat inadequate, though the fun of being out with her team leader superseded that. Speaking of…

“Coco?” The faunus called out with a bit of worry as she finished slipping on the leggings. It felt strange to just be standing in only them and her underwear, but the rest of her clothes couldn’t be found in the small cubicle.

“Yeah, Velv?”

It calmed Velvet to hear the quick response, which made her feel silly. She ended up covering her face as she blushed and tried to calm herself down. “I think you may have taken some of my clothes when you took those other clothes earlier.”

For a moment, no response came from the other side of the door. Velvet didn’t have time to wonder if something was wrong before the click of the door opening and the swish of a swinging door. Even with her speedy reactions, Velvet couldn’t move fast enough to avoid the shove that pressed her against the stall’s glass, nor the hands that snapped up to grab her by the wrists.

Everything caught Velvet so off-guard that she froze, unable to do anything but let out a whimper as a voice whispered into her ear.

“I know I took your clothes, Velv, that was part of the plan!” The voice of her trusted leader spoke, filling Velvet with a sudden chilling sense of fear. She could hardly put up resistance as Coco maneuvered her arms, pinning her wrists together behind her back and binding them with some sort of cloth. Velvet’s senses only returned as a sharp snipping noise met her ears, jolting her with a sensation like ice to her nerves.

“Coco?!” She squealed and tried to wiggle out of her leader’s grip, but the other girl proved too strong to move even an inch. “What are you doing?! Why?!”

“I’m getting rid of these bland things,” Coco spoke in reference to Velvet’s simply-designed underwear as her scissors made short work of the straps, allowing the fabric to fall to the floor. “And why?” The other girl’s clothed body pressed against the back of Velvet’s almost entirely bare form as she slapped her hand against the faunus’ rear, grabbing a handful of her ass and giving it a strong squeeze. “Because it’s fun, bunny~!”

Already, Velvet felt entirely violated by her leader’s touch. The growing sense of betrayal in her heart worsened as Coco started to knead the pliable flesh, squeezing tightly before suddenly letting go and providing another heavy slap. Velvet’s eyes began to water as the emotions tightening her chest combined with the new stinging of her ass, leaving her whimpering as she tried to figure out if she was in some sort of nightmare.

“Come on, Velvet,” Coco’s tone held a cruel tint as Velvet felt her tug on her cloth-bound arms, pulling her away from the mirror, “You love when I slap that cute bunny ass of yours~!” The relation to their normal, friendly quirks just made it all hurt more, but Coco didn’t give the faunus any time to think about it before moving on with her plans.

As her leader pulled her back, Velvet panicked at the realization that she was being pulled out of the changing room entirely. Within an instant she found herself standing outside the stall, in open view of the rest of the store.

“Coco, please!” Velvet begged with increased frenzy as she tried to fight against the firm grip on her wrists, hopping in place as her eyes flicked between people she could see. The sounds she made worked against her as she earned the attention of some of those shoppers, and then their interest as they started working their way over to the strangely naked girl. “People can see me! Coco, please!”

“Good!” The other girl chuckled as she started walking to some of those approaching customers, forcing Velvet to walk backward and struggle to keep balance. “Hello, everyone~!”

Though Velvet did her best to escape, she couldn’t stop her leader from twisting her around and grabbing her by the shoulders. Her vulnerable chocolate eyes somehow opened even wider as she found herself in front of five people, with more on their way. Thoughts of being helped were instantly dashed by the smiles on their faces, and the whispered words between them that her faunus features caught with pristine clarity.

“Is this some fetish of hers?” One woman spoke to her friend as she gestured to Velvet’s bare form. “I bet she’s just pretending to not like it. What a slut.”

The same type of words came from the mouths of the others as well, calling her a ‘whore,’ ‘slut,’ ‘faunus bitch,’ and more within seconds while she tried to hide behind cover she simply didn’t have no matter where she looked.

“Take a look, everyone!” Coco called out from behind Velvet, getting everyone’s attention. “My friend here just loves being shown off like this, don’t you?” Both girls knew it to be a blatant lie, but the looks on the others’ faces showed off thoughts of, ‘I knew it,’ with not a single one believing anything else. “I just told her about how we’re going to take a walk through the rest of downtown, and she just begged to be shown off here, first! Take a long look while you can~!”

The knowledge that Coco intended to make them go out in public filled the faunus with a sense of dread that struck at her core, driving her into a powerful sense of desperation. With the minuscule degree of courage Velvet had in her at that moment, she opened her mouth to tell them the truth, to beg for help. “I don’t-!” Yet before she could make her statement, one of Coco’s hands clasped firmly over her mouth, rendering her effectively mute.

“They won’t believe you,” Coco whispered into her ear, confidence dripping from her voice that she was right and Velvet couldn’t do anything about it, “so don’t bother wasting your voice.”

The words struck a chord inside of Velvet, making her shoulders slump as a sense of profound hopelessness took over. Attempting to look away was the only thing she could do as a tear fell down her cheek, the knowledge that she wouldn’t get away from this torment locked firmly in her mind.

“Now, this has been fun,” The much happier of the two brunettes addressed the crowd as she let go of Velvet entirely, “but it’s time we got going. Follow me, Velvet.”

Though her hands remained bound behind her back, Velvet recognized that she had an opportunity to escape. She could get away from Coco and…

Looking up, she saw the lustful, degrading looks coming from her audience. Not a single one of them cared about her outside of what her naked form had to offer, and she couldn’t deny the possibility that no one would even if she did run away. And what would she do? Never go back to Beacon? Abandon everything she had?

It took just a matter of moments, but with her ears folded down against the sides of her head, Velvet started following Coco out of the store.

Coming to the entrance, Coco held it open for Velvet to walk through. She hesitated for just an instant before walking out, looking only at the ground as a flood of humiliation washed over her. She was officially naked outside, revealed for all to see, and she couldn’t do a single thing to stop it.

With the hustle and bustle of weekend shoppers walking around, it took just a short moment for people to notice the naked faunus. Whispers and catcalls started almost instantly, each of them caught by Velvet’s ears. She felt like shrinking in on herself and crossed her legs, trying to give herself even the slightest bit of cover so they couldn’t see everything.

Within a moment, Coco was standing in front of her, lifting her chin to make eye contact. “Keep those legs uncrossed or I’ll do more than just show you off, bunny~!” The way her voice remained happy throughout the threat just heightened the betrayal simmering in Velvet’s gut, assuring her that her ‘friend’ Coco didn’t have any desire of being kind.

Slowly, Velvet did as told, uncrossing her legs. She received a condescending pat on the cheek and a flick to the nipple as payment, then stared back at the floor as Coco returned to her place behind the faunus.

“Start walking to the waterway bridge, would you?” The question came as a request, but Velvet knew it to be an order. Taking a moment to think of where that was, Velvet started walking down the street, trying not to focus on the unbearable shame of being exposed.

Voices followed her on all sides as she walked down the street, hearing spectator after spectator comment on her body. They each remarked on her curves, the exposed sex, her supple breasts, or the large ears folded against her head, and Velvet couldn’t determine which of them filled her with the most humiliation.

She could almost feel Coco’s cruel smirk behind her, and she heard the occasional greetings the other girl gave to people that passed them as they walked. Velvet found herself looking up from the ground only to search the passing crowds for some sort of sympathy, some form of compassion for her situation, but nothing other than lust, amusement, and disgust greeted her eyes. No one cared about some random faunus being degraded in the streets, especially when walking of her own accord.

As the pair eventually rounded yet another corner, Velvet saw their destination just a few blocks ahead. She didn’t have high hopes for what would happen when they arrived, but neither did she have a desire to continue walking through such busy streets. Just a few more blocks-

Coco’s voice called out in time with the girl’s boot clicking onto the floor, “Stop.”

Freezing instantly, Velvet clenched her eyes shut and fought off a sob as more water fell from her eyes. Though she didn’t know what, she knew Coco had something in mind, and whatever it was would work to further crush her spirit.

“Good girl!” Her leader spoke cheerily, knowing the words would pain Velvet. She came up to Velvet’s side and clapped a hand onto the faunus’ ass, giving it a squeeze before rubbing in circles. “I’m going to need you to make the rest of the walk on your hands and knees, okay?” She struck Velvet with the words as her fingers started rubbing closer and closer to the tight hole between the faunus’ cheeks, filling her with greater discomfort by the second. The other hand removed the bonds on Velvet’s arms, giving her the freedom to use her hands. “Because as you and I both know,” Coco paused to lean in closer to Velvet’s ear, ready to deliver the words she knew would torture the poor girl, “good little pets don’t walk on two feet.”

Velvet didn’t move for several moments, giving Coco time to watch tears pour down her face as those gloved fingers started lightly probing at the girl’s holes. The touch of her hand gave Velvet’s body some light, twisted form of pleasure, one that made Velvet feel even worse about what was happening.

Eventually, two rabbit ears bounced lightly as Velvet nodded in acceptance, then slowly lowered herself to the ground. The hot pavement felt rough against her hands and knees, with her leggings providing little protection.

Reaching down and giving Velvet yet another rough slap on the ass, Coco started walking toward the bridge. “Come on, bunny!”

As the stinging of her ass remained alongside the discomfort of the concrete, Velvet slowly started crawling forward.

Laughter quickly joined the chattering of spectators looking upon Velvet’s form, finding it amusing to see the girl on her hands and knees as though she were an animal. None gave a single thought to the increasing pain of her hands and knees as she progressed toward the bridge, nor the salty tears that dripped onto the concrete every few feet. Their primary concerns came in the form of amusement and arousal, alongside a curiosity over what could cause such an interesting sight to appear.

Between her inner turmoil and the physical toll of her task, those tears began to fall with increasing frequency as Velvet filled with a greater feeling of sorrow. Any chance at a normal life, one where she could have friends and a future, seemed to be crashing down around her. Coco didn’t give any indication if this hell was a one-time deal or simply the faunus’ new status in life, and the idea that she would have to live through this for more than an afternoon terrified her.

The sudden presence of a boot grinding against her sex startled Velvet out of her introspective thoughts, causing her to jolt in fear as she squealed.

“You stopped moving, bunny,” Coco pointed out something the faunus didn’t notice but quickly realized. “Do you like all these people staring at you that much? You want to make it last even longer?” Her tone held an edge to it, one that clearly indicated a threat that she would love to follow through on.

Shaking her head rapidly, Velvet started crawling toward the bridge once more. She noticed that less than half a block remained until she arrived, and hoped that something or someone would help her when she did.

“Now you’re excited to get there, aren’t you?” Coco asked, staring at the glistening of Velvet’s slit. With the continuing teasing during the outing, the wetness of that sight slit grew more and more, unable to stop itself from building up a sticky coating.

Velvet whined as Coco teased her, knowing that it wasn’t true. No matter the reason her body built up any sort of arousal between her legs, the faunus couldn’t feel a single bit of pleasure or desire within her form. The fact that anything would drool down between her legs simply added to her long list of humiliations, furthering her suffering as she crawled onward.

Though it took infinitely longer than she’d hoped, Velvet finally crawled onto the bridge. Her senses felt as though they were going haywire as her body felt entirely exhausted, filled with a feeling that made her wish she could have never gone to Beacon in the first place. The only remaining chance she had of returning to normal was if one of her peers helped her out of this situation, away from the leader that so painfully betrayed her.

Without any idea of what to do, Velvet turned her head to look toward that same leader, though she couldn’t bring herself to look up at Coco’s eyes. With the glasses the other girl wore, nothing but a reflection of Velvet’s pathetic state would greet her if she did, and that would just let her despair set it even further.

Coco looked down on Velvet with pleasure as the rabbit clearly avoided eye contact, thinking about how wonderfully awful her little ‘pet’ must feel right then. She wanted to take it to a whole other level but still couldn’t decide on how. She had so many ideas in mind for how she could just ruin Velvet but trying to pin down which of them would lead to the greatest satisfaction for herself was a task that took significant thought and one that could use a bit of assistance…

“Coco? Velvet?!” A familiar voice called out to the pair, making both brunettes snap to attention. With a look of growing horror on Velvet’s tear-stricken face and undeniable joy appearing on Coco’s, both girls recognized the face of a confused Yang Xiao Long. “What the hell?”

As the blonde walked toward the pair, Coco approached her at the same time, opening her arms for a hug. Velvet’s stomach somehow sank even further as Yang didn’t hesitate for a moment to return the hug, even as those lavender eyes stared at the faunus with curiosity. They broke apart after just a moment and both turned toward Velvet, looking down on her.

“So,” Yang gestured to Velvet as she looked over to Coco, “what’s the deal?”

Smirking and adjusting her sunglasses, Coco happily gave the only explanation she needed. “I wanted to have fun with a cute little bunny, whether she likes it or not. She isn’t having much fun, but I certainly am.”

Nodding, Yang took in Velvet’s appearance. Naked, clearly hating the experience and wishing she could be just about anywhere else.

Velvet watched with dread as the same smile on Coco’s face grew on Yang’s, showing that she enjoyed the sight just as much as her leader did. Just a moment later, Yang stepped up to Velvet and crouched down, staring with a glint in her lavender eyes into Velvet’s wet brown ones.

“Think I could join in on some of this fun, Coco?” Yang’s words made Velvet jolt backward as a shiver ran down her spine, scared of what the bruiser might do to her. The only things anyone ever heard about Yang were either her beauty or her temper, and neither of those would help Velvet.

“Sure thing,” Coco waved in a grand gesture, giving Yang the freedom to do as she wished. “Just don’t break her, I want this toy to last.”

“Heh,” a small chuckle escaped Yang’s mouth as it brightened with excitement. “Got it.”

Standing up, Yang snapped her fingers loud enough that the noise struck Velvet’s long ears, forcing her to flinch once more. “Get up, bunny! I want to get some pictures with this hot new outfit you’re wearing! I know someone that would look amazing in it…”

As Yang looked off to the side for a moment in contemplation, Velvet looked up with pleading eyes at Coco, only for those reflective shades and gleeful smile to tell her that she had no real choice but to do as Yang wished.

Slowly, Velvet rose to her feet, instinctively reaching with her tired arms to cover her sensitive areas. Both cruel girls in front of her snapped at the same time in response, making her instantly bring her arms to her sides instead.

“Go stand by the railing over there,” Yang gestured to the metal railing preventing people from falling into the man-made river running through town.

Velvet turned and started making her way to the spot Yang pointed out, soon standing right where the blonde pointed as she faced them. More accurately, she faced their feet, unable to look upward.

The voices of the crowd around them grew louder as she made her walk, and their curiosity piqued as Velvet took her new place. It almost seemed like she was standing there to set up some sort of sidewalk attraction, which Velvet could only guess was most of the point behind Yang’s choice of instruction.

More sobs came from the faunus as the toll of the surrounding voices continued to add up. She could see dozens of bystanders stopping to look at her, each of them muttering or loudly exclaiming their excitement for what was in store for her.

Standing at Coco’s side, Yang nodded toward the rabbit faunus, pulling out her scroll at the same time. “How about you get her in a good pose while I take pics?”

Nodding, Coco handed her own scroll to Yang. “Get some good angles on mine, too!”

Approaching Velvet, Coco felt just wonderful looking at the tracks of tears falling down her teammate’s face. Every drop of salty fluid coming from those big, brown, vulnerable eyes was an assurance that this entire plan was more than worth it.

“Let’s get you into position, bunny! You’ll never get these clothes back if you don’t do what I say.” For the first time, Coco gave some sort of clue that Velvet might get her clothing back. It was enough to make the faunus look at her with some sort of hope, but the crushing realization that it was likely a trick followed it almost immediately.

As hopeless as she felt, Velvet couldn’t stop herself from at least trying, especially since she would likely be forced to further degrade herself whether she followed their instructions or not. Even before she started, she could already see lights flashing as the sound of artificial camera shutters filled the air. The crowd was already taking photos of and likely filming her at her lowest, giving Velvet no option but to sink even lower in hopes she could find some way of climbing back up.

Listening to the instructions Coco began to provide, the exposed faunus began to pose in the most humiliating positions possible. One after another, she had to shift, spread, and flaunt her body for the camera, with each position giving increasingly vulgar views of her body. The assembled crowd grew as the shoot continued, resulting in a louder, rowdier group of onlookers that shouted their opinions of the faunus.

Whore, degenerate, animal, slut, names flew at her almost like rotten fruit in days of old, turning her into nothing more than a joke. Well, not just a joke. By the words they spoke and the slights scents of arousal filling the nearby air, Velvet knew that the pictures they took would be used for more than just amusement.

Her delicate hands shook as Coco make her bend at the waist and point her rear to the crowd, spreading herself for all those eyes and lenses. Those unstable fingers of hers slipped as she tried to spread her lips for their enjoyment, having an even harder time getting a grip thanks to the juices her leader forced out of her. This specific stance left her more vulnerable than the rest in one way that left her on the brink of a new level of breakdown, hoping that someone out there would prevent the crowd from noticing one specific detail.

“Would you take a look at that, everyone!” Coco suddenly addressed the assembled voyeurs, giving Velvet the distinct impression that she was about to expose the exact thing she feared. “If you look closely, you might see that this little slut’s still got her hymen in there! Never even had sex, yet here she is, spreading herself for each and every one of you~!”

With those simple words, the crowd erupted with a whole slew of new, excited exclamations. No one could believe that such a slut would be a virgin, many shouted out their willingness to change that, others offered prices they’d pay, and most importantly, not a single soul gave one thought to Velvet even as she collapsed to the ground.

Everything proved too much for her as she sobbed, tears pouring down her face. She felt as though nothing left in the world could help her, and that no one ever wanted to help her in the first place. The soul-crushing force of the despair filling her left her unable to do anything but cry, even as a gloved hand grabbed one of her rabbit ears and lifted her head roughly.

The hand forced her to watch as her clothes sailed over the side of the bridge, falling until they landed in flowing water that would quickly take them away. It fully sealed her fate, taking away the last piece of hope she already gave up on.

Coco found it simple to let go of Velvet’s ear and grab her hands, dragging her to a nearby pole. The faunus didn’t give a single ounce of resistance, something she found both satisfying and disappointing. Regardless, it changed nothing about her plans as she brought Velvet to a nearby streetlamp, then stood her up against the metal. The bunny didn’t even flinch as Coco bound her hands behind the pole, sealing her there. She simply continued to sob, hiccuping and leaving herself open for pictures by the still very interested crowd.

“Don’t worry, Velv!” Coco cupped her cheek, still smiling just the same as she had been the entire time. “I’ll come pick you up tomorrow, and then we’ll get to have more fun at Beacon!” She delighted in the sound of sorrow that came from Velvet at the declaration, giving the faunus a couple pats on the cheek before walking away and leaving the crowd to close in.

Stepping up to Yang, Coco took the offered scroll into her hands and started flipping through the pictures. Image after image of Velvet’s humiliation filled the display, each shot capturing just another instance of the girl’s suffering. She loved each and every one and knew that everyone at Beacon would think the same thing.

“What are you doing?” Yang asked in curiosity as she watched Coco rapidly tap away at her screen.

Coco smirked, continuing to type up a message. “Just sending these pictures to a few people~!”

“Oh~?” Yang felt her intrigue grow as she tried to get a better look. “Who to?”

“Why,” with one last tap, Coco showed her screen proudly to Yang, “every student at Beacon, of course!”

It took just a short look to see the absolutely massive list of recipients on Coco’s screen, the ones that would obtain a folder filled with the most exciting photos they would ever see. Yang’s face lit up in a scandalized look of appreciation, all while her chest filled with just a twinge of jealousy.

“I am definitely gonna to have to do something like this!” Yang declared with absolute confidence in her voice.

“And who are you going to put through that, blondie?” Coco put her scroll away as she gave one last look toward Velvet, only to see just a pair of rabbit ears poking out above the crowd.

As both girls started walking toward the airship docks, Yang couldn’t help but stare toward Beacon, where she knew her target was. “Let’s just say… I think I need to spend some time with my little sis after this.”


End file.
